For Another Life
by mmeeaa
Summary: After a dance Woody and Jordan decide that they have waited long enough in this lifetime.


Save the Dance for another Life

**Disclaimer- I don't own CJ or Ricky Martin's song "Save the dance for another life".**

**I am not a huge Ricky Martin but when I heard this I immediately was inspired to write this story.**

O'Malley's was having a mixer and Lily had mentioned it to Woody saying that she wanted to meet Lu Simmons his current girlfriend. So here he was with Lu at his side.

"Well Cowboy, are you ready to introduce me to your pals?"

"Um… Sure." He said not very convincingly he was distracted by the vision in red coming up on his right side.

"Woods you okay?" Jordan asked coming up from the side.

"Jo, hi yeah I am fine. Why do you ask?"

"To be honest you look a little green." She laughed nervously. She then focused her attention to the woman at his side.

"Hi you must be Lu, I'm Jordan Cavanaugh. Detective Hoyt and I have worked together for a few years now." Jordan said extending her hand to Lu.

"And you are?" Woody asked to the man at Jordan's side.

"Oh I'm sorry this is J.D. Pollack. J.D., Woody Hoyt and his date Lu?"

"Simmons." Lu finished Jordan's statement.

"Well are we ready to do some dancing?" J.D. asked.

"Sure. By the way Lu you are in wonderful hands because Woody here happens to be an excellent dancer." Jordan stated. With that said she let J.D. lead her into the bar.

"You two have danced in the past?" Lu asked.

"A few times at her Dad's old bar a place called the Pogue"

"Oh yeah I went there a few times it was a nice little place."

"Yeah it was a special place I miss it."

The next few hours were spent dancing. Woody danced with Lu, Lily, Santana, and Annie. Jordan danced with Bug, Seely, Nigel, Sidney, and Garret. She doubted she would dance with Woody that night they hardly ever danced together in a crowded room.

She was about to go get a drink when she heard his voice behind her. "I don't believe I have danced with you yet tonight."

"No you have not, Farm boy."

"Well this is a slow one so I think now is a good time to change that." He extended his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Sure." She replied as she took his hand.

met you on a side, an accidental hi  
And I missed you, before I met you  
You lips I want to taste, it's not the time and place  
And It can't be, I'm sorry  
It's like we've talked a thousand times  
And made love with our eyes

(Chorus)

But tonight is not the night  
I'm with somebody else, and I can't lie  
With me and you, it's never goodbye  
Save the dance for another life

He broke the silence. "Do you ever think about the past Jo?"

She looked up into his eyes. "Think about who you are talking to, you know I do."

"I am not talking about your childhood or things that have happened in your work. I am saying you and me; do you think about us what we were? What we almost were before everything spiraled into disaster." Their faces were inches apart when he finished the last part.

I'm guilty in my mind, cause I can't close my eyes  
My spirit, can hear it  
So let the music play, the changes I can't make

"Everyday." She answered.

He sighed and smiled at her. Before he could say anything else Lu was at his side. "Honey I am beat can you take me home?"

"Sure can you give me a minute I need to say goodbye."

"Okay I will be out at the car. It was nice meeting you Jordan."

"Yeah you too Lu."

Woody waited for Lu to leave them alone before he asked Jordan his question.

"Do something for me?"

"Anything."

"In the next life when we get it right, save me all your dances."

He was gone before she could respond.

To heal you, conceal you  
It's like we've walked a thousand miles  
To make love with our eyes

(Chorus)

Without you...  
Wish that I could tell you that tomorrow is all about you  
But it's the time to meet you in another life

"This better be good it's three in the morning!" He shouted before he opened his door.

"Hey Woody, I know it's late but I couldn't sleep."

"What's wrong Jo?"

"I don't want to wait for another life I want you in this life and every life after if there is such a thing as the after life." She was rambling nervously.

"Jordan…"

"I know what you are going to say we both are seeing someone but is it fair to them if we want someone else?" Because I don't think it is, I.."

"Jordan!"

"No let me finish if you would have let me finish on my birthday we.."

"Would you stop talking!" He shouted.

"No!" She shouted back.

"Fine!" Before she knew it his lips were on hers in a kiss that had no resemblance to the one they shared in the desert. This time they both knew what their future held, each other. There was no longer a need to save a dance for another life; they would share many more together in this one.

(Chorus 2x)

Save the dance for another life (3x)


End file.
